


Looking for Heaven, I've found you

by SamWhity



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWhity/pseuds/SamWhity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Li perderai tutti, Nasir… non ne rimarrà nessuno…<br/>Cadranno tutti come è caduto Crixus, come è perito Spartacus, moriranno come è successo a Castus.<br/>E tu farai la stessa fine…<br/>Non rimarrà nulla di te, nulla…nemmeno un tiepido ricordo. Nessuno piangerà la morte di un povero Siriano che si era illuso di avere un valore che non sia commisurato alla maniera che ha di aprire le cosce.<br/>Credi che qualcuno piangerà la tua fine, stolto? Agron, forse? Quanto tempo credi che passerà prima che trovi un altro fanciullo da cavalcare, un altro buco tiepido in cui svuotarsi quando più gli aggrada?<br/>Sei solo uno stolto, Nasir. Un piccolo schiavo stupido e sognatore, che ha condannato se stesso e coloro che amava nel momento in cui si è illuso di poter vivere da uomo libero…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Heaven, I've found you

**Author's Note:**

> Note (non tecniche) dell’Autrice: quando ho visto il telefilm (in inglese. I tagli della versione italiana mi han fatto passare la voglia di vederlo nella mia lingua madre) mi sono chiesta come fosse possibile che una serie del genere fosse riuscita a non annoiarmi. Insomma, parla una che alla seconda stagione di Games of Thrones ha chiuso baracche e burattini con un sonoro sbadiglio… arrivata alla fine mi sono detta e poi? E poi che succede? Insomma, passano le montagne e si suppone sopravvivano ma poi? Chiariamoci, l’idea di una “convivenza ante litteram” non mi entusiasma. Per niente. Perché Nasir non è una donna e non è una moglie, perché creare una quotidianità plausibile richiederebbe uno sforzo immaginativo che al momento non riesco a cogliere. Inutile dire che alla fine della fiera ci sono caduta con tutte le scarpe, o i calzari che dir si voglia. Manco a dirlo…  
> Ah, prima che mi dimentichi… il titolo è una pessima modifica di un verso di Florence+The Machine tratto da “Shake it out”.
> 
> Note dell’Autrice: purtroppo – nonostante qualche conoscenza in campo filologico – non sarei stata in grado di riproporre correttamente il dialetto Germanico. Per questo la lingua parlata dai germani sarà l’Hochdeutsch (con relativa traduzione a lato), onde evitare castronerie. Il resto post one-shot

_“Li perderai tutti, Nasir… non ne rimarrà nessuno…  
Cadranno tutti come è caduto Crixus, come è perito Spartacus, moriranno come è successo a Castus. _

_E tu farai la stessa fine…_

_Non rimarrà nulla di te, nulla…nemmeno un tiepido ricordo. Nessuno piangerà la morte di un povero Siriano che si era illuso di avere un valore che non sia commisurato alla maniera che ha di aprire le cosce._

_Credi che qualcuno piangerà la tua fine, stolto? Agron, forse? Quanto tempo credi che passerà prima che trovi un altro fanciullo da cavalcare, un altro buco tiepido in cui svuotarsi quando più gli aggrada?_

_Sei solo uno stolto, Nasir. Un piccolo schiavo stupido e sognatore, che ha condannato se stesso e coloro che amava nel momento in cui si è illuso di poter vivere da uomo libero…”_

 

Si svegliò di soprassalto, faticando a capire dove si trovasse in quel momento.

Strizzò un poco gli occhi per abituarli al buio e riconoscere le ombre familiari della propria casupola nelle campagne del Reno, i muri in pietra, il tavolo in legno grezzo e la brocca appoggiata poco distante da sé. 

Sorrise al lieve russare dell’uomo steso di fianco a lui, prima di rendersi conto della mano di questo ultimo ancora poggiata sul petto. L’enorme cicatrice che ne sfregiava ancora palmo e dorso gli solleticava la pelle, ricordo di quella dannata croce a cui la folle violenza dei romani lo aveva condannato.

Quella croce che lo aveva gettato in un baratro di rabbia, dolore, rifiuto di se stesso dal quale il Siriano aveva faticato a tirarlo fuori. Non l’aveva abbandonato, questo mai, ma molte volte si era trovato impotente davanti ad un dolore sordo, terribile, devastante, infido come un cancro della pelle, corrosivo. Eppure, nonostante tutto, parevano avercela fatta, incespicando e rialzandosi più e più volte. Ma parevano avercela fatta.

 

Erano passate ormai numerose lune dalla caduta di Spartacus, ma ogni tanto quell’incubo ritornava a tormentarlo.

 

Aveva abbandonato il caldo sole di Roma per il freddo umido delle terre germane, là dove Agron era nato ed aveva vissuto i primi anni della propria esistenza con il fratello Duro.

 

Per l’ennesima volta Nasir si era trovato in mezzo a gente di cui non capiva la lingua, che lo guardava incuriosita a causa di quei capelli scuri e di quegli occhi di brace. Di nuovo l’uomo si era trovato a dover imparare un idioma diverso dal proprio, sotto gli occhi divertiti del compagno.

 

Era cambiato, Agron, col passare del tempo.

I primi giorni dopo la morte di Spartacus il Siriano aveva temuto il compagno si perdesse nella pazzia causata dal dolore. Un dolore sordo, adulto, terribile. Una macchia nera che impediva di respirare, una presa al cuore alla gola allo stomaco. Non si era permesso di piangere a fondo la propria perdita, Nasir, per non addolorare maggiormente il Germano. Si era concesso sino in fondo all’uomo che aveva scelto, senza remore, senza pentimento alcuno, con il sollievo addosso nel vedere quel dolore venir pian piano meno.

 

Col passare dei giorni l’ombra dietro ai suoi occhi azzurri si era fatta sempre più inconsistente, mentre il carattere bellicoso sembrava ammansirsi a poco a poco. Gli spigoli di quel cuore irrigidito dalla vita sembravano essersi arrotondati, ma il fuoco al fondo di quegli occhi azzurri rimaneva lo stesso.

 

Avevano raggiunto il Reno che erano ormai in pochi. Ognuno di loro cercava un posto da poter chiamare casa, un luogo in cui poter piantare di nuovo le proprie radici, una vita da vivere finalmente privi di catene.

 

Avevano trovato una casa abbandonata e vi si erano fermati. Nasir aveva storto il naso di fronte alla paglia sul tetto [1], salvo poi passare l’inverno ringraziando gli Dei perché senza di quella sarebbe probabilmente assiderato.

\- Ah, voi gente del sud – lo aveva rimbrottato sorridendo Agron – tremate al minimo freddo – poi se lo tirava vicino e lo copriva con il proprio mantello – Ci sono io a scaldarti, little man, rilassati -.

E cullato da quelle parole, finalmente al sicuro, ogni notte riusciva ad addormentarsi.

 

Avevano iniziato a cacciare, salvo poi rendersi conto che la selvaggina non era abbondante come nei boschi della Repubblica e occorreva riparare con bacche e qualche cavolo.

Nasir si offrì persino di coltivare il piccolo pezzo di terra che si trovava dietro la casa ma i risultati furono piuttosto mediocri.

 

Avevano qualche denaro risalente alla campagna di Spartacus, ma quanto avrebbero potuto vivere o anche solo sperare di sopravvivere?

Cacciavano, tentavano di coltivare quel poco di terra ma l’inverno era rigido e le provviste necessarie molte. Ogni notte, prima di addormentarsi, Nasir si trovava a implorare gli Dèi affinché gli indicassero la via da percorrere ma le se parole parevano perdersi nel vento freddo di settembre.[2]

 

\- Diese brauchen zu viel Sonne. Versuch mal mit Kohlen und Beeten (questi hanno bisogno di troppo sole. Prova con i cavoli e le barbabietole – rosse NdA -)– gli aveva detto un giorno un contadino dal quale aveva acquistato qualche ortaggio e che – evidentemente – l’aveva visto imprecare davanti allo scarso raccolto in un terribile impasto di Germanico e Latino.

 

Aveva chiesto ad Agron se avesse capito bene e – al cenno affermativo di questo ultimo – si era messo d’impegno con l’ennesimo tentativo agricolo.

Il risultato fu leggermente meno mediocre. Complice il sale avrebbero avuto di che sopravvivere durante l’inverno.

\- Sehr gut (molto bene / bravo) – gli aveva mormorato il compagno, sfiorandogli l’orecchio con le labbra.

 

Una volta in primavera avrebbero potuto tentare l’acquisto di un vitello da latte, per ottenerne l’anno successivo carne e pellame da vendere al mercato. Passo dopo passo ce l’avrebbero fatta.

 

In tutto quello, lo spettro di Roma si faceva sempre più evanescente.

 

 

 

\- Non dormi? – la voce di Agron lo fece sussultare comicamente.

Si voltò e incrociò le iridi chiare dell’uomo, nonostante il buio.

Le avrebbe trovate ovunque.

 

\- Nemmeno tu, a quanto pare – mormorò quietamente l’altro prima di avvicinarsi all’altro e appoggiare il capo sulla sua spalla.

 

\- Qualcuno scalciava – borbottò il Germanico, prima di rafforzare la presa attorno alla vita del compagno.

 

\- Ad onor del vero, tu russi – lo rimbrottò Nasir, prima di sollevarsi un poco e sfiorargli le labbra con le proprie.

 

Agron rispose al bacio, prima di portarlo su di sé ed approfondire quel contatto.

 

Era bello, poterlo fare ancora.

Poter godere del calore e delle carezze del compagno.

Poterlo amare senza la paura di morire il giorno seguente.

Potersi concedere sporadicamente qualche giornata in cui lasciare le coltri era impensabile.

 

\- Non ne hai mai abbastanza? – gli soffiò sulle labbra il Siriano.

 

Con un colpo di reni l’altro ribaltò le loro posizioni e prese a mordergli il collo, dove già prima labbra denti e lingua avevano indugiato.

 

\- Non mi pare tu te ne sia mai lamentato –.

 

E al ritmo di quelle carezze e di quelle spinte, al suono dei loro sospiri indecenti, Nasir parve mettere da parte quell’incubo, relegandolo in un angolo remoto della propria mente.

 

Agron lo prese di nuovo con quell’urgenza che glielo aveva fatto amare, perché era voglia desiderio possesso. Perché in quel momento erano entrambi nudi, senza filtri o armature a proteggerli.

 

Quando lo sentì dentro di sé, ad un soffio dall’orgasmo, non riuscì a non lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito acuto.

 

\- Ti amo – mormorò, prima di mordersi il labbro inferiore e venire sullo stomaco del compagno che raggiunse l’apice a sua volta dopo un paio di spinte.

 

Il Germano uscì dal compagno che si strinse al suo fianco, prima di recuperare la coperta di lana che era finita malamente ai piedi del giaciglio e coprirli entrambi.

 

Nasir si strinse all’uomo e gli poggiò un bacio sullo sterno. All’altezza del cuore.

 

Era il suo modo per dirgli grazie.

Grazie per non aver smesso di combattere nemmeno per un secondo.

Grazie per averlo liberato da una schiavitù che si infliggeva lui per primo.

Grazie di essere partito, perché – nonostante gli Dèi avversi, nonostante la folle sete di sangue dei Romani, nonostante la Morte che incombeva nera su di loro – era sempre tornato da lui.

Grazie per quella vita bizzarra e meravigliosa che conducevano ormai da svariate lune, consci entrambi del fatto che sarebbero ripartiti. Prima o poi.

 

Perché erano guerrieri prima ancora di essere uomini.

Perché il richiamo della battaglia era quanto di più forte esistesse.

Della battaglia, dell’odore sangue, del suono metallico delle armi, delle urla dei combattenti.

 

Sospirò quando sentì Agron riprendere a russare, sorridendo della bizzarra capacità dell’uomo di addormentarsi ovunque riuscisse a poggiare le membra. Tutto questo nonostante – come ogni guerriero che si rispetti – avesse ancora l’abitudine di svegliarsi ad ogni minimo rumore sospetto.

Chiuse gli occhi e sperò in un sonno sereno, ristoratore, rischiarato dalla pienezza dell’amore che lo legava all’uomo steso di fianco a lui.

Come i fatti avevano più volte dimostrato, dopotutto, insieme erano stati in grado di sconfiggere tutti i demoni che si erano parati loro di fronte. Soldati, traditori, ribelli, perdite, morte. Quello non avrebbe fatto eccezione.

Fintanto che gli Dèi avessero concesso loro di poter vivere l’uno a fianco dell’altro, sarebbe andato tutto bene.

\- Nasir smettila di pensare a voce alta… qua c’è qualcuno che vuole dormire -.

Forse.

 

 

[1] Non me lo sono inventato. È storicamente accertato che le dimore dei Germani fossero costruite con una base di paglia e fango proprio per proteggere da freddo e umidità. Conosco insegnanti che si bullavano allegramente d’aver scritto questa *perla frutto di profonde ricerche storiche* in uno dei primi capitoli del loro libro.

[2] In Germania il Sole è già discretamente raro (qua in Saarland al momento fanno 20°C, il vento è freddo e il sole va e viene) ma i cambiamenti climatici non sono questione così moderna come crediamo. All’epoca le temperature erano decisamente più basse rispetto ad ora, o almeno di questo era convinta la mia insegnante di Tedesco al primo anno d’Università. Diciamo che per questa volta posso tentare di farle affidamento. ;-) 

 

 


End file.
